As a suspension device to vary a camber angle by utilizing a tire lateral force, there has been proposed a suspension device, as recited in a Patent Document 1, capable of varying the camber angle independently of an up-down movement of a wheel. This suspension device is arranged so that an instantaneous rotation center of movement of a wheel in a camber angle direction is set at a position below a ground surface, and that, in the case of the application of a tire lateral force, this suspension device can provide a negative camber to an outer wheel on the outer side of a turn and a positive camber to an inner wheel on the inner side of the turn. When the instantaneous rotation center of movement in the camber angle direction is set at a position above the ground surface near the ground surface, the suspension device is arranged to control the camber angle with actuators or the like.
Patent Document 1: Published Japanese translation of PCT Application Publication No. 2003-528771.